Arc League Championship
* Junior Arc League Championship * Maiami Champion Ship * MCS | location = Paradise City | participation = 64 (Junior Youth) | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} The Arc League Championship, known as Maiami Championship in the Japanese version, is a Dueling competition in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. The event is sponsored by Leo Corporation and is managed by the "Paradise City Duelist Association". The tournament is divided into three categories: "Youth" (Junior in the Japanese version), "Junior Youth" and "Senior" (Youth in the Japanese version), based on the contestant's age. Taking part in this tournament is the first step towards becoming a Professional Duelist. Purpose The Arc League Championship is a cover up plan designed by Declan Akaba. According to him, the tournament is actually an exam to select Duelists whom are strong enough to battle against his father, Leo Akaba. Additionally, according to Declan, the upcoming Battle Royal Junior Youth finals has an alternative motive as well. That is to stop the upcoming Fusion Dimension invasion. In addition, the Top 8 of the Senior finals were more specifically deployed to Duel Duel Academy Duelists. Requirements To qualify for the championship, a Duelist must either have: * Participated in at least fifty official Duels in a year, with a win rate of at least 60%. * Six consecutive wins in official Duels. Participants "Youth" Division * Ally† * Frederick† * Riley Akaba * Trevor† * Tate† "Junior Youth" Division * Aiko Sagiri† * Ashley† * Aura Sentia† * Bram† * Carl† * Chalac† * Dennis McField * Dipper O'rion† * Grizzlepike Jones† * Gong Strong * Halil† * Haruno Mihara† * Hiroki Takasu† * Iggy Arlo† * Julia Krystal† * Kit Blade† * Koichi Kazami† * Koichiro Akutsu† * Micky Starlett† * Moon Shadow * Nagi * Olga† * Reed Pepper† * Ryo Tajima† * Shay Obsidian * Sylvio Sawatari† * Sora Perse† * Sun Shadow† * Sunmei Yanagi† * Taka * Trout† * Trick Tagart† * Yuya Sakaki * Zuzu Boyle "Senior" Division * Kev Ravenwood Unknown Division * Akira Tendo * Kai Kurahashi * Kurumi Kobayashi * Mai Miyata * Mamoru Takeda * Musashi Kinomoto * Ryouhei Sasaki * Shiori Nanase * Takeshi Aoki :† Eliminated. Tournament Format For the start of the tournament, Duelists were required to put their tournament ID's into their Duel Disk. A computer would then match that registered Duelist to another opponent. These two Duelists would have a match and the victor would advance to the next round. In the first round, there were 32 matches for the Junior Youth division. In the second round, there are supposed to be 16 matches for the Junior Youth Division. However, one was defaulted after Dipper was sealed into a card by Celina. Final 16 of Junior Youth The final 16 Duelists are engaged in a Battle Royal around Paradise City using Quartet of Quandry as the Action Field. The Duelists will also be able to find Pendulum Monsters around the city to assist them in their Duels. Similar to Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, Duelists must find at least two Pendulum Monster Cards to Duel against other opponents and wager them. Duelists participate in individual Duels, which can merge into Tag Duels. If a Duelist forcibly joins an already-existing Duel, they receive a 2000 damage penalty for intrusion. The winner will take the losing opponent's Pendulum Monster Cards and move on to the next opponent. The top 8 Duelists with the most Pendulum Monster Cards will move onto the next round. The Battle Royal will last for 24 hours. The Battle Royal began at midday with all Duelists leaving the stadium to Duel. Cancellation The surviving participants of the Junior Youth Division were Nagi, Taka, Moon Shadow, Dennis McField, Gong Strong, Yuya Sakaki, Shay Obsidian and Zuzu Boyle. Rather than playing the Battle Royal as expected, they instead fended off an invasion of Standard Dimension by the Fusion Dimension that sealed the other eight participants into cards. Sora sealed Sun Shadow, Yuri sealed Halil and Olga, while the Obelisk Force sealed Ashley, Carl, Bram, Reed Pepper and Trout. Nagi and Taka Dueled Yugo, but were defeated by him off-screen. Additionally, while Zuzu survived, she was transported with Yugo to the Synchro Dimension due to her bracelet and initially assumed by the other contestants to have been sealed in a card as well. After the Battle Royal ended, Henrietta and Declan officially canceled the Arc League Championship to reveal to the public the existence of the Fusion Dimension invaders as well as the Lancers. Recreation When the Four Dimensions were seperated again, Declan sent out invitations to Yuya, Gong, Sylvio, and Moon Shadow to participate in the Arc League Championship, though he kept Moon Shadow's identity and place in the tournament a secret bar only that there was a fourth Duelist participating. The tournament started with the four Duelists Dueling in a Battle Royal within Paradise City, in an attempt to reawaken the Lancers memories and have Yuya's Duel make Riley, who was turned into a baby after sealing Z-ARC, smile again. Yuya eventually won, and was about to be promoted from Junior Youth to Senior, but Declan intervened. He explained that the Battle Royal was supposed to be a continuation of the Arc League Championship that had been interrupted by Duel Academy's attack. Declan thus sent Yuya to defeat the Duelists who had still remained after the attack and that he had chosen as Lancers, explaining that only one of them could advance to the Senior class. Winners of Arc League Championship In other languages References Category:Tournaments